Chinatown
thumb|415x415px Chinatown é um bairro localizado em Manhattan, Nova York, que abriga um dos maiores enclaves de chineses no hemisfério ocidental.É também um dos mais antigos enclaves étnicos chineses fora da Ásia.Uma Chinatown é uma região urbana que contém uma grande população de chineses dentro de uma sociedade não-chinesa. Chinatown é um dos principais lugares para o Rpg Fighter of Destiny Rising. Chinatown é o lar de muitos personagens como Xiao Lon,Josuke,etc.Apesar do nome,muitos personagens não-chineses moram no bairro. História Embora alguns reivindicam ter chegado na área durante a década de 1840, a primeira pessoa chinesa creditada como sendo permanentemente um imigrante para Chinatown foi Ah Ken, um empresário do cantonense, o que acabou fundando uma bem-sucedida tabacaria em Park Row. Ele chegou por volta de 1858 em Nova York, onde ele era "provavelmente um daqueles chineses mencionados na fofoca da década de sessenta 1860 como futilidades 'horrível' charutos em três centavos cada de barraquinhas ao longo da cerca do parque da Cidade Salão - oferecendo um derramamento de papel e uma pequena lâmpada de óleo como um isqueiro ", segundo o autor Alvin Harlow no Old Days Bowery: As Crônicas de uma rua famosa (1931). Muitos habitantes de Southtown,Second Southtown e Metrocity se mudaram para este bairro,por conta dos inúmeros eventos catastróficos que ocorreram nas cidades,recentemente. O bairro começou a receber muitos ocidentais,para cuidar dessa quantidade enorme ocidentais,foi colocado pessoas ocidentais para cuidar da segurança e administração de Chinatown,uma delas é o comissário,conhecido como Mr.X. Chinatown é um bairro mais seguro em comparação aos outros,um povo mais pacífico e caridoso,por isso,o bairro vem sendo bem chamativo para diversas pessoas. Os crimes são bastante raros em Chinatown,tanto que há poucos policias para cuidar do lugar. Locais Chinatown em Nova York é pequeno, mas tem muitas lojas e restaurantes. Às vezes você pode encontrar bons descontos em acessórios como bolsas e óculos de sol, lenços e chapéus em Chinatown. É uma área agradável para passear e desfrutar da cultura chinesa, comprar algumas lembranças, produtos chineses e comer comida chinesa. * Academia de polícia:'Ficando no centro da cidade.O local onde Hon-fu e sua equipe trabalham investigando casos e fazendo prisões. * [[Ginásio Mūn|'Ginásio Mun]]:''' Ginásio de boxe onde Josuke e Eddie Hunter treinam. * '''Mansão dos Hizoku: Ficando numa parte mais isolada do bairro,ao norte.A mansão onde Xiao Lon reside.Pelo fato da Mansão viver sem luz,muitos acreditam que ela é assombrada por fantasmas e poucos tentam invadi-la,principalmente pelo fato de muitos serem assustados por Xiao Lon. * Art Institute: Faculdade de moda que se localiza a parte leste do bairro. * Chun-Li Legend School: Escola que se localiza em frente ao Art Institute.É onde Eddie Hunter estuda. * Barraquinha Lua dos sonhos: Fica localizada em frente a Art Institute. É onde Josuke trabalha vendendo bolinhos de lua. * Lee's Medicine Shop : uma farmácia de medicina chinesa, é uma das unidades exclusiva para Chinatown.Lee Pai Long é o dono das farmácias. * Museum of Chinese in America: Um museu localizado centro do bairro. Neste museu há muito sobre a história chinesa,sendo um dos principais pontos turísticos do bairro. * Mahayana Buddhist Temple: Localizado no sul do bairro. Um templo onde muitos budistas vão.Veja o Buda de ouro, talvez o maior em Nova York, sentado em um lótus. Os visitantes também podem encontrar as cópias que retratam a vida de Buda em exposição e espaços para as famílias para prestar homenagem a parentes falecidos. * Estúdios Cheng Sinzan: Localiza-se no sudeste da cidade. Muitos filmes são gravados neste estúdio. * Chinatown radio: Localizada bem na entrada do bairro. É aonde é transmitido programas de rádio como a lenda de Chun-Li,notícias,etc. * Arena Dragon and Tiger: Localiza-se em frente ao Museum of Chinese in America,no centro do bairro. Onde ocorrem lutas e competições esportivas. * Orfanato Dorai: Localiza-se ao lado do museum of Chinese in America. No futuro,este será um dos orfanatos da Chun-Li Curiosidade * O bairro de Chinatown é considerado o local mais seguro do RPG * É um dos poucos lugares ,no RPG,retirados da vida real,a ter um destaque Mapa Categoria:Locais